The invention resides in a pull arrangement with a tension spring which extends at least partially around a redirecting pulley, a combined deceleration and acceleration device with such a pull arrangement and a guide system with such a deceleration and acceleration device.
DE 20 2004 006 410 U1 discloses a similar arrangement. However, the spring as provided in this arrangement tends to break with a large number of actuations so that the life of this arrangement is limited.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pull arrangement, a combined deceleration and acceleration device with such a pull arrangement and also a guide system with a deceleration and acceleration device wherein chances of breakage of the spring are minimized.